Pokémon
by DarkMaster
Summary: Pues es una historia media rara de pokémon


**Pokémon**

**Una noche en un pueblo llamado Paleta, un niño de 12 años esperaba con ansias el día siguiente ya que el año pasado no había alcanzado un pokémon (el muy inteligente se había equivocado de laboratorio) y esta era su oportunidad- Si siento como si esta fuera mi oportunidad de conseguir un pokémon juar, juar, juar y para que esta vez no falle estoy preparado para todo, tengo... mi mapa- le dijo a un niño de unos 6 años al cual apenas conocía mientras sacaba un mapa de su mochila en el cual estaba marcada una casa que decía "Casa de Jack" y a un lado de ese dibujo un laboratorio que decía "Laboratorio de Oak"- Pero... eso no me importa- dijo el niño que parecía algo asustado- ¿¡COMO QUE NO TE IMPORTA!?, ¿¡a que te refieres con eso!? He, ¿he?- decía Jack el cual había comenzado a correr por ahí gritando cosas como "¿¡como que no le importa, COMO!?- . . . ¡ah! ¡Mama Un tipo loco que ni siquiera conozco quiere matarme!!- fue lo que dijo el niño antes de salir corriendo- Diablos... mejor me escondo en mi casa... si eso are- después de decir esto fue corriendo a su casa que no estaba muy lejos, al llegar a su casa fue a su cuarto, dejo la mochila y se acostó en su cama, y miro su reloj- Es muy temprano... pero mientras mas temprano me duerma... mas temprano tendré mi pokémon mañana jejejeje- eran apenas las 7:30 PM pero Jack ya se había dormido.**

**-Ya casi... solo un poco mas...- decía Jack, que estaba parado frente al laboratorio de Oak mirando su reloj, eran las 6:59:57 y el laboratorio abría a las 7:00 a.m.- si, si, ¡Siii!... ¿que?, ¿porque no abren? ¿POR QUÉ?... o ya- del laboratorio había salido el profesor Oak- Hola Jack, ¿como estas?- pregunto el profesor, aunque en verdad hubiera querido decir "¿Qué haces gritando tan temprano?"- Bien, supongo que bienes por tu pokémon así que pasa- le dijo el profesor y ambos pasaron hasta llegar a una mesa donde estaban tres pokeballs- sabes... llévatelos todos, mira- depuse de decir esto lanzo las tres pokeballs y salieron un Mew, un Celebi y un Groudon- ¿¡¡¡QUE!!!? ¿¡todos!? Si, son todos míos jajajajaja.**

**-Oye... tu niño raro, despierta o vas a llegar tarde de nuevo- dijo una niña de 11 años rubia y de ojos azules- ¿qué? A hola Tiffany... ¿qué hora es?... no puede ser son las 7:20- dijo Jack mientras se paraba de su cama- si adiós yo no quiero llegar tarde, bye- le grito Tiffany ya que se había ido corriendo, después Jack tomo su mochila, unas pokeballs que tenia, fue a la cocina y metió algo de comida a su mochila, se despidió de sus padres y salió al laboratorio y cuando iba a llegar un niño de 10 años lo rebaso y estaba apunto de entrar al laboratorio pero...- a no, esta vez no- dijo Jack, saco una pokeball de su mochila y se la lanzo en la cabeza, lo cual causo que el niño perdiera el equilibrio y cayera por un pequeño barranco de unos 4 m.- ¡si!- y Jack siguió, entro al laboratorio, llego con el profesor y...- toma Clift el ultimo pokémon- dijo el profesor Oak entregando le una pokeball a Clift, un muchacho de 13 años alto, y de cabello café-¡¡¡¡NOOOOOO!!!! No puede ser... llegue tarde de nuevo y no tengo pokémon...- jajajajaja adiós Jack- dijo Clift y después salió del laboratorio- lo siento Jack, nos vemos- dijo Tiffany y luego salió del laboratorio- pero, profesor... debe de quedarle uno ya que solo le dio uno a Tiffany y uno a Clift- No te equivocas el otro me lo robaron ayer... alguien muy astuto evadió todas las cámaras... debo felicitarlo- dijo el profesor muy tranquilo- profesor... con el debido respeto usted es un...- pero... podría darte uno de los otros que tengo- después de decir esto saco una pequeña caja con unas 10 pokeballs- bien escoge una-le dijo a Jack poniendo la caja en la mesa- si... mmm, esta- dijo, tomo una y luego la arrojo al suelo pero solo reboto- ... profesor ¿esta seguro de que estas tienen pokémons?- dijo Jack acercándose al profesor- cierto... libere esos porque parecían tristes pero creo que estas si- y puso otra caja en la mesa- no, espera... no esos también los libere- al escuchar esto Jack golpeo la caja, la cual salió volando por una ventana- profesor ¿tiene ALGUN pokémon?- le pregunto Jack algo frustrado- e... pues... no, ya no- al escuchar esto a Jack le surgió un tic en el ojo y luego se puso normal y dijo- ... bueno, gracias de todas formas- después salió del laboratorio.**

**-Hay... eso dolió, afortunada mente estaba este bulto de cosa aquí abajo- dijo Chris el niño que había caído por el barranco pero estaba sobre un Dratini. Mientras Chris se paraba vio una caja con pokeballs cayendo de una ventana del laboratorio, la cual le cayo a los pies a excepción de unas pokeballs que se fueron por unos arbustos cercanos- ¡SIII! Pokeballs, o ¿que es eso?... un Dratini...mmm si hubiera alguna manera de atraparlo- dijo tomando una pokeball-mmmm una manera...- ¡oye niño!... si tu atrapa a ese pokémon- le dijo Jack desde arriba del barranco pero Chris solo se encogió de hombros- muy bien comencemos desde el principio... las pokeball sirven para atrapar pokémons ¿de acuerdo?- Chris contesto asintiendo con la cabeza- bien, y ahí hay un pokémon herido... ¿qué vas a hacer?- Chris se quedo pensando unos segundo y después le lanzo la pokeball al Dratini, la cual al atraparlo se agito un poco pero luego sello a Dratini- ¡¡¡Siiii!!! Gracias- grito Chris y Jack se fue.**

**-Bueno... tendré que esperar al siguiente año... bueno ya no necesitaré esto- dijo mientras arrojaba una brújula hacia atrás, la cual cayo en un árbol y de el cayo un Spinarak algo confundido, pero enojado y decidido a atacar a Jack- a que un Spinarak que bien... lo capturare como se hacia antes luchando contra el yo solo... aunque no estoy seguro de que alguna vez se hayan capturado así- pero antes de poder hacer algo una manzana cayo sobre Spinarak y luego otra, y otra, y así hasta que el Spinarak quedo inconsciente y luego Jack solo lanzo la pokeball y lo atrapo- vaya quien diría que seria tan fácil y ahora que recuerdo ¿que hace un Dratini por aquí?, no importa por fin me voy de este pueblucho, ya nunca volveré a ver a esta gentuza, en especial a los de la escuela- dijo mientras se iba caminando a la salida del pueblo.**


End file.
